Typically, when a car is driven in an ordinary manner, to stop the car both a brake pedal and a clutch pedal must be depressed. When restarting the car after stopping, one must release the brake pedal, press the accelerator pedal and at the same time slowly release the clutch pedal.
After parking a car, one must release a parking brake, then release the brake pedal and at the same time press the accelerator pedal and slowly release the clutch pedal.
When the car is to be driven on an upward slope, when restarting the car after stopping, one selects a low-gear before releasing the parking brake pedal, at the same pressing the accelerator and releasing the clutch pedal to start the car. At this time if the clutch pedal is released too quickly, the engine will stall. If the clutch is released too slowly, the car will slip backward which may cause the car to come into contact with another car behind it. It therefore requires great skill to master this driving technique.
Additionally, at night, the head lamps are not always required to be turned on when the car is stopped. However, head lamps are usually continuously connected with the battery once they are turned on so that there may be a great waste of energy.